


Privilege

by stillwaitingforlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaitingforlight/pseuds/stillwaitingforlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to collect Vic from 221B, and is surprised by what he sees. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble ages ago, I hope you guys enjoy it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

"Sherlock?... Vic?" John calls as he enters the dimly lit flat.   
  
Mary was at work and John had some really important errands to run, and that was how Sherlock ended up babysitting Victoria. It took a lot of pleading from John's part for Sherlock to actually agree to babysit her for a few hours. 

John quickly shut his mouth as the scene on the sofa met his eyes. There they are, his one year old daughter and his best friend, curled up on the sofa, peacefully snoring away. He quietly approaches them, knowing full well how monstrous they both could get if not treated with caution.  
  
When he gets to the sofa, he hovers over them, suddenly afraid to disturb the serenely beautiful scene before his eyes. Unsure of what to do, he just stands there watching them, without making a sound.  
  
He notices all the small details. The weak beams of sunlight that have somehow managed to escape the blinds, fall upon Vic's chubby hand that's gripping Sherlock's raven curls. Vic's blond curls all over her face. 

John slowly reaches down and gently brushes them away. He smiles and gently takes her hand away from where its gripping Sherlock's wild curls. His eyes wander off to Sherlock's face, his hair are a mess on his face.   
  
On some strange whim John will later tell himself he decides to brush away the messy hair, revealing the face of the genius, peaceful and content, a rare sight. He almost looks like a child, its not like he isn't a big five year old when he's awake, but this look its more innocent and open and more vulnerable.  
  
Overcome with sudden rush of emotions, John leans in and kisses him on the lips. In that moment he loses all his self-control and almost says the words he wanted to say for years, but he can't. John reminds himself he has no right to say them, never has but now more than ever.   
  
"Thank you Sherlock... for...for everything..." the words choke him up, he swallows hard. Words, damn words betray him. Its not like Sherlock can hear him he reminds himself, he's practically unconscious. John knows just saying them to his face would give him peace, if not closure. The words which could have become his salvation die before they leave his lips.

John stands up, and carefully picks up Victoria.Once she's in his arms, he hugs her tight to his chest. Warm and content she smells of baby talc, milk and Sherlock. Sherlock left his mark on even this part of his life.   
  
John has misty eyes as he walks away, away from the sleeping figure who still plagues his dreams and nightmares.  
  
John leaves the flat as quickly as he can, and doesn't hear the slight whisper of " _Its my privilege, John._ "   
  
                                                                   

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> If its any consolation I cried writing it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
